Thanksgiving Summons
by cutsycat
Summary: Naruto and the Thanksgiving Summons: Warnings: Crack, OOC, and mild Turkey and Utensil violence R


Title: Thanksgiving Summons  
Author: Cutsycat  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Crack, OOC, and mild Turkey and Utensil violence  
Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary: Naruto and the Thanksgiving Summons  
Special thanks to **fairyniamh** for betaing this. This is for the **kakanaru** November challenge.

Word count: 4200+/- complete

It started out as a normal day. Naruto woke up early and got dressed in his one non-orange set of clothes that he wore for his daily practice by himself. He had found throughout his life that nobody noticed him in the early morning hours when he wore black and blended in with the shadows.

Naruto warmed up by stretching his muscles until they were all loose and limber. Then he focused on chakra control; building up chakra and then releasing it as a form of meditation. Afterwards, he stood up and walked over to the river. Lifting his arms he performed the hand signs for kage bushin no jutsu. Two copies of Naruto appeared and they all jumped onto the river, carefully regulating their chakra, so that they stayed on top of the water instead of sinking.

They began with taijutsu. All 3 of them sparring, gradually throwing in more jutsus until it was everyone for themselves with each one trying to come up with new jutsus or ways to use old jutsus, so as to be able to possibly surprise the other two and land a hit on one. Now, Naruto remembered when he was younger around this time of year he would sneak into the bakery and listen to the whispered words of the old woman there as she baked the delicacies that were frequently requested at this time of year.

He heard whispers of dumplings, pumpkin pie, and sweet potato pie. With this in mind he formed the hand signs for a summoning planning on calling Gamakichi to add more chaos and distract the clones while he worked on a plan and implemented it. Something unexpected happened after he completed the jutsu. Instead of summoning Gamakichi, a scroll had been summoned.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and read it. It appeared to be some sort of special summoning scroll. It was different from the normal summoning scrolls because there were limitations as to when you could call upon the creatures/items that were listed on the contract. Naruto wasn't sure what creatures/items would be summoned as the contract didn't appear to specify that. It did, however, specify that the creatures/items were only available during the month of November and certain drastic circumstances that would be explained after a person signed the contract.

Normally, a summoning contract doesn't just fall into one's hands, so Naruto was quick to snatch up the opportunity and signed the contract. As soon as Naruto finished signing the contract a turkey appeared. The turkey immediately started explaining about the contract. Basically the creatures/items were only available in November and when you were about to starve to death and there was no other food around. If you violated these permissions you would lose the right to summon the creatures/items even during the allowed times.

After finishing his speech, the turkey vanished leaving a bewildered Naruto behind. The clones had ceased to exist shortly after the scroll appeared as Naruto had lost the concentration to sustain them. Regaining his senses, Naruto decided to test out his new summons. He unrolled the scroll to make sure he didn't miss anything.

This time when he opened the scroll, there in bright blue letters were the words "Summons: dumplings, mashed potatoes, stuffing, turkey, cornucopia, and feast". He started by summoning the biscuits. Unfortunately, Kakashi just happened to be passing by as Naruto finished the summons. Kakashi ended up covered in sticky biscuit dough, as Naruto hadn't put in enough chakra for the biscuits to fully bake, so they just kind of splashed all over Kakashi.

Kakashi stood stock still with a shocked expression on his face. He never expected to be attacked with dough in the middle of the forest with no ovens in sight. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently getting doughed up."

"What? Hmm...Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was practicing a new jutsu though I don't think I got it quite right."

"Can I watch?"

"Hmm...What? Umm...Yeah, I suppose."

Naruto decided to try summoning the mashed potatoes only this time he put too much chakra in and ended up with a fountain of runny potatoes spurting out of the ground. The mashed potatoes hit Kakashi as well, despite Kakashi's attempts to dodge them, adding to the already congealed mess on Kakashi.

"Gaah! Can't you aim at something else?"

"Sorry, sorry. I tried, but they seem to have a mind of their own. They are summons after all. Maybe this is a sign that they like you?"

"These are summons? I've never heard of summons like these where'd you get them?"

"Umm… Well you see..." Naruto began and told Kakashi what had happened during the spar to lead up to this.

"Hmm... Intriguing we should tell the Hokage about this. You might have found one of the lost scrolls of the summoning arts."

"Maybe later. I want to finish testing out my new summons first."

"Ah, Naruto, what other summons do you have?"

"Umm... I still have stuffing, turkey, cornucopia, and umm... the feast. Yeah, that's it."

"In that case, I think I shall go clean up and then tell the Hokage about your new discovery and see if I can convince her to come to you as I don't think she would appreciate having her office covered in dough."

"Hey, I didn't mean to. I said I was sorry. You don't need to get baa-chan to come here. I'll visit her after I'm done practicing."

"Nah, I need to get cleaned up anyway and Tsunade would probably appreciate an excuse to get away from the paperwork."

"That's true, the lazy old lady. Hmm... Okay, when you put it that way how can I not agree? I'll continue to practice, so that when you come back both you and baa-chan will be impressed." After a little while Naruto moaned. "Oi, why don't summons come with instruction manuals?"

Chuckling Kakashi ran back to his apartment though he was rather hampered by the sticky substance attached to him that made it rather hard to jump from tree to tree like he usually did. In fact he now made a squelching noise whenever he moved so stealth was pretty much out the window.

As Kakashi walked through town he ran into Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened to you?" Sakura asked, trying to keep a straight face though it was hard because all she wanted to do was laugh out loud at seeing him covered in some sort of white sticky substance.

"Ma. Naruto was trying out some new jutsu and I wasn't fast enough to dodge."

"Naruto did this to you?" At this the kunoichi gave up on trying to control it and burst out laughing.

Kakashi was feeling rather disgruntled at this point in time. "If it's so amusing you can go tell Tsunade about it and inform her that she needs to come to Training Grounds 7. I'll meet her there after I've changed and gathered some things I'll need." Kakashi scowled at her.

Sakura ran off towards the tower still laughing at the scowling Kakashi. Trying to ignore the fact that his ex-student had laughed at him, Kakashi continued on his way to his apartment. Fortunately, he managed to avoid the rest of the ninja he knew and only had to deal with the villagers making snide comments for the rest of the journey to his apartment.

Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in." As Sakura walked in she was still attempting to control her giggles.

This, naturally, led to Tsunade looking up from her papers and asking, "What's so funny?" with a bit of a growl in her voice.

Trying her best to compose herself, Sakura responded, "You should have seen Kakashi. He was walking through town covered from head to toe in an unidentified sticky white substance."

"Really?" _This will be great blackmail material_, The Hokage thought. Out loud she said, "Where's my picture? Haven't I always taught you to have your camera with you and take pictures of all potentially embarrassing situations?"

"Umm... Yes, you did teach me that, but I forgot my camera at home today and came straight here to see you after I saw Kakashi, so I didn't have time to go back and get my camera and get a picture of it and he's probably made it home and into the shower by now."

"Gaah!" Tsunade picked up her desk and chucked it out of her office window in the general direction of Hatake's home. Sakura winced as the windowpane exploded sending glass shrapnel everywhere. "How could you do this to me? How could you tell me about the perfect blackmail material and then not give me a picture to prove that it happened?" Sakura ducked and dodged the breakable items that the Hokage was throwing at her. "I thought I taught you better than that." Tsunade yelled continuing to throw things at Sakura.

Doing her best to avoid the flying objects, Sakura sped out the door calling out as she left, "Kakashi said to meet at training grounds 7 ASAP. I'll see you there after you've calmed down."

Sakura made it out the door just in time as something huge slammed into the door knocking the door off its hinges and onto the ground. Hearing the door fall behind her, Sakura teleported to training grounds 7, hoping Tsunade will have calmed down by the time she made it to the training grounds.

As soon as Sakura appeared at the training grounds her danger signal started going off. Not sure where the danger was coming from as Tsunade was still in her office, Sakura took too long thinking about what else could be causing her danger signal and moved too late. She was assaulted by an onslaught of stuffing that had been so badly burnt that it was hard as rock. "Owwww! Naruto!" Sakura yelled turning to glare at the poor boy.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. You popped in right where my jutsu was aimed and I didn't have time to redirect it. Sorry." Naruto replied scratching his head and looking at the ground slightly downcast.

Sakura bopped him on the head for good measure, "Ow! Sakura that hurt." Naruto whined.

Getting a good look at Naruto, Sakura blinked. "Why are you wearing black?"

"Eh? What?" Naruto looked up blinking confusedly still recovering from the hit to his head. "I always wear black."

"No. You always wear orange. I've never seen you in any other color before this."

"Oh, well when I'm just training by myself, I'm in black. I only change into orange after the sun has risen and I've finished my training or I expect to be meeting people."

"Well you should wear black more often. It looks good on you."

"Yeah, if I want to get beaten up." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura asked raising her fist threateningly. 

"Nothing, nothing." Naruto waved his hands dismissively.

Luckily for Naruto, Tsunade chose that moment to arrive at the training grounds. She had calmed down some, but was still shooting glares at Sakura. Secretly Tsunade was pleased at the little indentations all over Sakura, which looked like they had probably hurt on impact given they were still there, though she wasn't sure how exactly the marks had gotten there. "What happened to Sakura?"

Naruto looked up, guiltily, "Umm... I hit her with stuffing." before staring back at the ground.

Tsunade let out a loud guffaw. "Oh, that's great Naruto." Tsunade got out in between laughs. "What exactly did you cover Kakashi in?"

Naruto looked up a bit surprised that she knew about that. "Dumplings and mashed potatoes."

Tsunade continued to laugh. She gradually started to rein in her laughter and gain control of herself. "Not that I mind, but why are you trying to cook in the middle of the forest and how exactly are these attempts ending up on other people, but you're completely clean?"

"Umm...Well you see." Naruto mumbled looking down and not meeting Tsunade's eyes.

"Out with it, Naruto." Tsunade said firmly.

"Well, I'mnotreallycooking.I'msummoning." Naruto quickly got out only using one breath.

"What was that? Could you repeat it and this time clearly?" Tsunade asked slowly a hint of threat in her voice.

"I said I'm not really cooking. I'm summoning." Naruto repeated looking up briefly to meet Tsunade's eyes before looking back down to the ground fearfully.

"You're what?" Tsunade and Sakura screeched.

"I'm summoning." Naruto repeated slowly.

"Since when could you summon dumplings, mashed potatoes, and stuffing, gaki?" Tsunade questioned.

"Since today and that's not all I can summon either." Naruto replied.

"What happened today to give you the power to summon these things, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that while I was training I tried to summon Gamakichi and instead got a summoning contract. I guess I was distracted or something. I'm not sure how I managed to do it myself."

"Hmm... Well, brat, can I see the summoning contract?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Naruto said handing the scroll to Tsunade.

"Hmm..." Tsunade muttered as she perused the contract, "And you say you somehow managed to summon this scroll when trying to summon Gamakichi?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's interesting."

"What? What is?" Sakura asked.

"This contract. It's not a normal summoning contract. It's an event summoning contract." Tsunade replied.

"What's that?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Well, basically, it's a summoning contract that's used for a specific event. This one seems to be related to Thanksgiving, hence it can only be used in November. I thought that all of these contracts had been lost. They haven't been seen for almost 200 years."

"Really? So you mean this scroll is really valuable? This is even better than Kakashi-sensei said." Naruto interrupted bouncing excitedly.

"Yes. There were only 3 scrolls of this type that I know of ever made: this one, one for Christmas, and one for Easter. At least that's what I was told by my sensei a long time ago and even then it was only in passing. I haven't found any mention of these scrolls anywhere else and I'm sure everybody else has completely forgotten about them by now."

Kakashi chose that moment to walk into view, interrupting anything else the Hokage was going to say and bringing her out of her nostalgic memories. "Yo." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Tsunade looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. Naruto just rolled his eyes. Instead of his usual jounin outfit, Kakashi was decked out in black polyurethane pants, a white wife beater, and a black polyurethane vest.

"Kakashi, what ARE you wearing?" Tsunade asked.

"Ma. I'm just being prepared. Last time I was here and Naruto was practicing with his summons, I got covered in dough and mashed potatoes, so I'm wearing this as it's easier to clean since stuff doesn't stick as well to it."

"It was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose." Naruto yelled. "You didn't have to completely change your style." Naruto grumbled. _Though, admittedly your new clothes look hot._ Naruto thought to himself, blushing slightly.

At Naruto's outburst the attention shifted to him for a bit before going back to focus on Kakashi. Kakashi was getting nervous with everyone staring at him, though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him that he was nervous, so he decided to get the ball rolling. "Ma. Naruto, I thought you were going to finish your summons."

"Oh, gomen." Naruto said snapping out of his daze. "Well while you were gone I tried to summon the stuffing, but umm that ended disastrously." Naruto glanced at Sakura. Kakashi was secretly pleased that Sakura got hit with a summon. He thought she deserved it especially after the way she laughed at him when he was on his way to get cleaned up.

"So I think I'll just move on to the next summon. Here goes." Naruto focused his chakra and the talking turkey that explained the contract landed on Tsunade's head.

Not happy with having anything on her head, Tsunade readied her fist to send the thing on her head flying with her chakra-enhanced strength. Now fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Tsunade missed the turkey on her head as it jumped up and out of the way to avoid the blow before landing back on her head. "Oi, old lady, why are you trying to hit me?" The turkey asked.

"Grr..." Tsunade replied, shaking her head fast in an attempt to shake him off of her head. "Get off my head."

"Oh, is that all? Why didn't you say so?" The turkey asked hopping off.

Recognizing Naruto as his summoner, the turkey walked over to Naruto and jumped on his head instead. Naruto rolled his eyes at the turkey's antics, though inside he was wondering why his summons enjoyed being on his head so much. First Gamakichi would sit on his head and now the turkey. Really was his head that comfortable?

"Why aren't any of my new summons usable in battle?"

"What do you expect they're Thanksgiving summons." Sakura nodded her head in agreement with Tsunade.

"Oi. I resent that. I can do a lot of damage in battle. Especially when combined with some of the other summons." The turkey complained.

"Yeah, right. What are you going to do cause them to die of laughter?" Tsunade asked.

"Why I ought to..."

"Aw... Is the little turkey mad? That's what you get for sitting on my head."

"Oi, you'll regret that you old hag."

Deciding that the best course of action would be to ignore the argument between the turkey on his head and Tsunade, Naruto gathered up the chakra to summon the next summon. Now, the turkey in a brilliant move of stupidity started jumping up and down on Naruto's head and yelling, "Oi, brat, what are you doing?"

The turkey successfully interrupted Naruto's concentration causing him to release the gather chakra without a clear focus. This was a very bad plan and Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sakura all glared at the turkey, as they had to dodge Naruto's out of control chakra that escaped from the jutsu Naruto was trying to do.

Feeling the immense glares directed at him, the turkey decided that now was a good time to leave before they realized what else he had done. He vanished with a, "Next time call me out during battle. This was fairly boring and I could use some practice with my fighting skills."

Naruto's concentration was further gone and everyone watched carefully as Naruto's chakra seemed to take on a life of it's own. There was a flash of light and suddenly all manner of strange weapons were flying thru the air in every direction. None of the people still in the forest were actually left alone by the flying weapons. Each one had to fend off their share of the strange weapons. Flying thru the air were biscuits, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, broccoli, and turkey (dead this time). Pretty much a full course meal was available with the cornucopia of items, however, nobody had time to enjoy the meal as interspersed in between the edible items were kunai and shuriken.

"Naruto, can't you make it stop?" Sakura yelled doing her best to dodge the flying objects especially the sharp pointy ones.

"I don't know how." Naruto shouted back.

"Well try something, anything. It's better than just standing there and taking whatever hits you can't dodge." Sakura screeched as she narrowly avoided being impaled by a kunai.

After about 5 or 10 minutes of this the amount of objects being thrown/flying thru the air gradually began to diminish. As the smoke cleared and everything started to settle down, the 4 could see what looked like a harmless cornucopia sitting on the ground in the midst of the plethora of weapons/food items scattered around. Tsunade took one look at the cornucopia and the havoc it caused and decided she didn't want to see any more demonstrations. Tsunade yelled at Naruto, "Oi, gaki, I'm leaving before you accidentally score a hit on me. Let me know when you gain full control of your summons and maybe then I will come and see what they can do. Until you have full control of them, DON'T BOTHER ME!" With that Tsunade walked back to the Hokage tower being careful to avoid the dangerous items on the ground.

Sakura agreed with Tsunade. "I agree. I think it's too dangerous for me to stay here. I'll see you later, Naruto, Kakashi." Instead of walking away, Sakura teleported to the marketplace.

Before Kakashi could leave the talking turkey popped back in. "Oh, good they're gone. That'll teach the old hag and pinky to pick on Thanksgiving summons."

"Oi, what did you do?" Naruto growled.

"I just told the cornucopia and the other summons what the old hag had said. We're really very sensitive to criticism of our fighting abilities. The other summons just took it upon themselves to show the old hag that they could be dangerous. As they're tired of being looked down on."

"Next time, let me know when you're going to do something like that and for Kami's sake please avoid aiming at me. You won't get used in battle if I'm going to have to dodge as well. That just won't work. Do you understand?" Naruto glared.

"Yes. We won't do it again without your permission. You've earned our respect."

"Ok. Good. Is there anything I should know about the last summon?"

"Yes, actually. Like it says it is a feast. As it's the last summon, there is very little you can do to actually screw it up. By default it's a dinner for two, but you can increase it to as many as you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh and if you give the table some chakra after it's summoned, it will automatically start a food fight." The turkey whispered the last bit so that Kakashi wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, really? I could have a lot of fun with that." Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked not trusting the look in Naruto's eye.

"Oh, nothing really. What are you doing for Thanksgiving anyway, Kakashi?"

"Well, I'm going to the feast the Hokage is throwing."

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot about that. Excuse me while I go see if she'll let me cater it with my new summon."

"Remember, you have to demonstrate control of it." Kakashi called with his visible eye turned down like he was frowning.

Kakashi wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow Naruto convinced Tsunade to let him cater the Thanksgiving Feast. Now, Kakashi realized this spelled trouble for somebody, though he wasn't sure whom, as he remembered the mischievous glint in Naruto's eye. When the time came for the feast, Kakashi chose to sit as close to Naruto as he could, since he didn't want to get caught in whatever he had planned and figured that Naruto would plan a way for himself to escape at least. Naruto appreciated Kakashi sitting next to him as it worked nicely with his plans of being able to enjoy a nice peaceful dinner with Kakashi away from the crowd.

Keeping his plan in mind, Naruto waited until the Hokage had given her speech and said a little prayer before slowly leaking out his chakra into the feast table. He was doing it slowly enough and in a thin enough stream that it was barely detectable even to those with Byakugan and he didn't think that any of the present Hyuugas were even paying attention to him. Finally, the table had had its fill of chakra and was ready to start the food fight.

As the food started flying in every direction, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him into a crouching position, so that all the food was going above their heads. Then while everybody else was occupied with dodging the food or throwing more of it, he led Kakashi away to where he had a nice feast set for two.

Naruto and Kakashi were both glad that they were as far away from where the feast was taking place as they were, when Tsunade yelled, "Naruto!" She could probably have been heard all the way to sand when she realized that Naruto was nowhere to be found during the food fight. 

Naruto glanced furtively around to make sure that no one was spying on them before casting a jutsu that would hopefully hide them from prying eyes and ears, though it still allowed them to see and hear what was going on outside their little bubble. They appreciated this feature, as they were able to enjoy their intimate meal while still having lots of laughs at the people covered in food or otherwise behaving hysterically. Yes, this year's prank was a great success, though secretly Kakashi hoped that next year Naruto would trust him enough to allow him to help create the prank.


End file.
